I'm A Vampire!
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: Ashley's just walking along, minding his own business when he gets bitten by a vampire. Will he be found before he completes the Change? NOTE: I was EXTREMELY tired when I wrote this. Not meant to be serious AT ALL. BVBxTwilight crossover.


**A/N: So, it's 5:30 AM and I couldn't sleep. This is what comes out of fangirling with your online friends at 4AM. I'm tired so forgive me if this doesn't make sense. :P**

**Disclaimers apply.**

Third Person POV

Ashley loved playing on stage. It felt so good holding his bass, all curved and smooth with age.

Sometimes though, he wished something exciting would happen.

They were heading back to the bus after playing at a stop for Warped Tour '13, when he dropped his Iphone. He told the guys to walk on ahead to the bus while he searched for his phone in the dark. He finally found it and turned around when he was yanked backwards by a pair of very cold, stone-like hands.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashley POV

A very silky, smooth voice answered me as the person pressed themselves against my body and I found I couldn't struggle at all. "Hmmm…you smell so sweet. Vaguely like alcohol, but more like molten chocolate. I think I'd like to enjoy a piece of chocolate before making you immortal." I could barely form the 'what the fuck' in my mind before I felt something sharp bite me on the neck. It was extremely painful…..until an even worse pain started. It was like a white-hot burning that started blazing, feeling like I was being charred to ash from the inside out. The being let loose of me, dropping me unceremoniously on the ground.

"Enjoy being immortal, Ashley Purdy." And with that, the willowy female vampire with the red hair and crimson eyes raced away leaving me writhing on the ground in pain. I was alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Third Person POV

Emily, Talitha and Lynn were walking along to find their car when they heard a piercing scream to the east. Immediately thinking the worst, they raced over to find none other than a writhing and convulsing Ashley Purdy with no one to help him.

Emily flicked back her burgundy red tresses and said "Where's the rest of the band? They should be here helping him!" Talitha picked up his phone and said "We'll call Andy. He'll come and help him, I'm sure."

With Emily only being 14 and Talitha being 16, Lynn was the oldest. They were all three diehard BVB fans and hated seeing anyone in pain. As Lynn dialed Andy's number, Emily noticed the bite mark on his neck. "What's that?" Talitha threw her long blonde hair out of her bluish grey eyes and said "It looks like a bite mark. One that looks oddly familiar….." then it struck Lynn where it was from. Her mouth dropped open and she hung up the phone. The other two looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you hang up the phone, Lynn? He needs help!" She huffed in frustration and said "Look at the bite mark closely. What does it look like?" They both looked and said "A crescent moon."

Lynn nodded and said "Uh huh and where have you seen one of those?" They remembered where and their mouths dropped open.

It was Emily who spoke.

"It's a vampire bite."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three girls had managed to get Ashley back to their hotel and had now been there for two days with no contact from the rest of the band. They hadn't even attempted to contact Ashley, which was disturbing. As they watched Ashley though, they realized today was the third day. In the Twilight series, it took no more than three days to make the transformation. They also remembered that newborn vampires were extremely thirsty and volatile, easily provoked if angry.

How was Ashley going to be in the band now? The thought worried them when suddenly, Ashley started to stir. Emily, Lynn and Talitha looked over just in time to watch the final part of the transformation. It really was just as cool as it had been in the books. His hair got thicker and took on a shiny luster. His tattoos stayed on, surprisingly. The bite mark became unnoticeable to the human eye and his skin, which was naturally tanned lightened by three shades. This gave him a deathly pale pallor, almost like he was sick.

Emily put her hand on his chest and noticed how fast his heart was beating. "It's almost over." They breathed a sigh of relief and took submissive positions by the wall in case they startled his new instincts. They all felt it when his heart beat for the last time and he opened his eyes.

They peeked up through their hair at him as he instantly sat up on the bed. He looked around him and said "Who are you and where am I?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashley POV

I looked around to see myself in a hotel room with three young girls. Normally, I wouldn't mind this type of situation but they all looked under 18 and we were all fully clothed. I noticed I had a lot of room in my head, more than I should. I also noticed that everything looked clearer, sharper and when I thought of doing something physical, I was already doing it. This wasn't right. Add to the fact that I was extremely thirsty for some reason and that I was trying to remember what happened yesterday but it felt like I was trying to peek through mud….I turned to the mirror to confirm my suspicions.

My eyes were a vivid crimson red.

I suddenly screamed out "Can someone PLEASE explain to me why I am a fucking vampire?"

Lynn stepped forward and said "We were walking and found you in the middle of the Change. We haven't heard anything from the band in the two days you were unconscious. Yet they've been all over the news, offering rewards to anyone who can find you."

Talitha handed him his phone. "Here. I would call them. Based on what I saw on the news, they are ready to pull out the National Guard to find you."

Ashley dialed Andy's number and said "Hey Andy? Yeah, it's Ash. I have something to tell you and it's not going to be pretty….."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things had gone surprisingly well after we got Ash back to the guys. They listened to his story of how the vampire bit him and left instead of just killing him. Of course, we were thankful for this, but Ashley wasn't. He was happy he could live on animals, but it was hard, much harder when he was angry. He had lost the ability to eat whatever he wanted, get drunk and go out in the sun unless he had sun block. Nobody was noticing the differences yet, but Ashley missed being human. At the same time, being a vampire was super cool because he was a gifted vampire, something that wasn't common. He had the gift of seduction. He could literally seduce anybody with little to no effort. Despite all of this, he never killed a human, ever.

He and the guys had also become good friends with Talitha, Emily and Lynn after they rescued him. They were the only ones who knew he was a vampire outside of the band. It didn't matter though because for now, he could do what he loved.

Ashley Purdy was a vampire and a rebel, The Deviant to the core.

And he wholeheartedly embraced it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And now, I'm going to bed….zzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
